rainy love
by Banjir TomatCeri 2018
Summary: [Hadiah untuk Intan Larasati atas Umbrellalova sebagai juara 1 kategori Most Favorite Fanart Banjir TomatCeri 2018] [Ditulis oleh crystallized cherry]


Fanfiksi ini ditulis oleh crystallized cherry.

* * *

 **rainy love**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

* * *

Sejauh ini, tampaknya prediksi Sakura benar. Ramalan cuaca Konoha juga memberikan hasil yang serupa. Keadaan ini, menurut pengamatannya, tidak akan berubah dalam beberapa hari ke depan. Atau bahkan minggu. Maka rencananya pun sepertinya akan baik-baik saja.

Ia sedang membersihkan koleksi mangkuk _tenmoku_ di rak ketika ramalan cuaca pagi ini di televisi mengatakan hal yang sama. Cerah, kata mereka, dan pola ini sesuai dengan perhitungan Sakura. Ia merasa puas. Ia meletakkan _tada-tenmoku_ ke rak nomor dua dan bisa melihat refleksi dirinya yang sedang tersenyum puas di permukaan licinnya.

Belakangan ini, apalagi setelah Sasuke lebih sering pulang dan membawakannya beberapa macam oleh-oleh dari desa yang berbeda, hobinya bertambah-tambah. Ia semakin rajin mengoleksi peralatan untuk upacara minum teh, walaupun ia sendiri tak pernah melakukannya dengan keluarganya sendiri. Melihat peralatan dengan berbagai motif yang mencerminkan kebiasaan dan kekhasan dari masing-masing daerah asalnya membuatnya merasa lebih menikmati kehidupan, karena ia bisa melihat lebih jauh ke luar tempatnya berada.

Sasuke tak pernah membawakan jenis yang sama setiap kali ia pulang. Sejauh ini favorit Sakura di deretan koleksi mangkuk minum teh— _tenmoku_ —miliknya masihlah _yuteki_ , dengan motif seperti tetesan minyak di atas air. Elegan sekaligus berseni, begitu sebutnya, dan Sasuke waktu itu hanya memasang ekspresi datar. Tak ada yang berarti, mungkin, bagi lelaki itu, selain rasa puas karena istrinya bahagia dibawakan berbagai buah tangan, sebagai bayaran dari kepergiannya yang terus-menerus itu.

Baru saja Sakura akan mengambil _haikatsugi_ , Sarada memanggil,

"Mama?"

"Ya, Sayang?"

Sarada menghampirinya dengan cengiran lebar, mata yang dikedip-kedipkan dengan sengaja, dan kedua tangan di balik punggungnya. Insting Sakura langsung memanggil. Bahkan kadang-kadang Sakura pikir ia lebih memahami gadis kecilnya ini daripada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku ingin pergi berkemah dengan teman-teman. Apakah boleh?"

"Sarada, Papa akan pulang hari ini. Atau, paling lambat, besok sore."

"Aku tahu." Sarada tersenyum lebar lagi. "Papa akan di sini selama beberapa hari juga, 'kan, Mama? Ya, ya?"

Di mata Sakura, Sarada yang seperti ini masih terlihat seperti anak usia enam tahun, bocah kecilnya, yang masih selalu ingin tahu tetapi bisa membuat keputusan untuk dirinya sendiri. Lama-lama ia pandang anak itu, yang tak berhenti tersenyum untuk membujuk. Bukan, Sakura bukan takut akan suatu bahaya untuk anak ini saat ia pergi jauh-jauh untuk berkemah. Sarada sudah sering melakukannya sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia sudah menghadapi banyak bahaya, bahkan mungkin sama dengan dirinya sendiri pada usia yang sama, dahulu. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah momen-momen langka tentang keluarga, tentang kebersamaan, tentang cuaca musim semi yang cerah yang dilewatkan sepenuhnya oleh keluarga yang utuh—keluarga _nya_.

Tapi, ya sudahlah. Sarada memang benar. Sasuke tidak mungkin hanya bertahan satu hari, lebih-lebih jika dia belum bertemu putrinya.

"Baiklah. Perlu Mama bantu menyiapkan barang-barangmu?"

"Tidak perlu, Mama, aku sudah melakukannya." Dia pun menghambur ke pelukan Sakura. "Terima kasih! Bilang pada Papa untuk menungguku nanti, ya!"

Sakura mengiyakan dengan pasti sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung putrinya. Kemudian, penyadaran itu membuat batinnya bergejolak:

 _hanya akan ada dirinya dan Sasuke untuk rencana-rencana musim seminya satu-dua hari ke depan_.

Ia langsung tersenyum lebar seperti cara Sarada sebelumnya; dan, ini adalah bukti pasti.

Bahwa bocah usia dua belas yang selalu mengagumi dan menghargai waktu bersama Sasuke, belum mati di dalam dirinya.

#

Ternyata, _mimpi musim semi_ tetaplah mimpi musim semi.

Sasuke tiba tengah malam tadi, dan untuk sesaat, Sakura lupa pada rencana-rencananya karena seperangkat _yohen_ yang dibawakan Sasuke sangat cantik. Ia juga melewatkan cerita sepintas Sasuke tentang malam yang mendung tanpa bintang, dan perubahan cuaca tiba-tiba di perjalanan pulangnya. Tentang angin di hutan yang tak seperti biasanya, dan binatang-binatang yang bertingkah aneh seperti sedang mencari perlindungan untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

Ia baru menyadarinya pada pagi harinya, setelah ia membersihkan tempat tidur, hujan yang sangat deras turun menghentikan berbagai aktivitas pagi akhir pekan yang baru saja dimulai.

Sakura sudah punya daftar tempat makan untuk dikunjungi. Sebagiannya adalah baru, belum pernah dikunjungi oleh Sasuke. Sebagian lagi adalah tempat untuk menikmati desa yang sudah lebih berkembang, seperti kebun yang diisi oleh bunga yang diimpor dari negara lain dan berhasil dibudidayakan di Konoha, atau gedung yang tinggi untuk menyaksikan Konoha dari sisi yang berbeda.

Sakura duduk terpekur di balik jendela, memikirkan alternatif-alternatif yang bahkan rasanya tak mungkin. _Family time_ apa? _Private time_ apa? Jika pada akhirnya mereka hanya berdiam di rumah. Padahal Sakura juga punya keinginan untuk menunjukkan tempat yang akan ia dan Ino sewa sebagai klinik milik bersama. Memang masih sebuah rencana, tetapi mereka berdua sudah membicarakan banyak hal, dan sekaranglah saatnya untuk mendengarkan sesuatu langsung dari Sasuke.

Namun, apa daya, cuaca berkonspirasi.

Bahkan ia tak sadar Sasuke berada di balik punggungnya gara-gara memandangi hujan—seolah-olah sedang menghitung rintiknya.

"Kau belum memasak sarapan, kan?"

Sakura tersentak. "Ah, iya—astaga!" Sakura berdiri dan langsung berbalik. "Maafkan aku, kau menginginkan apa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Makan di luar saja."

"Tapi—"

"Mereka masih menjual _onigiri_ di ujung jalan sana, hm?"

Sakura menelengkan kepalanya. "Masih ..." Tetapi kemudian wajahnya berubah lagi, sembari ia mengedikkan dagu ke arah jendela. "Tapi kan ..."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, hampir-hampir tak kentara. "Apa? Setelah bertahun-tahun, kau takut pada hujan?"

Sakura membuka mulutnya, tetapi ia tak jadi bersuara setelah melihat Sasuke berbalik dan mengambil rompinya yang tersampir di punggung kursi.

#

Sakura hampir tak pernah ke tempat ini kecuali beberapa kali dalam hidupnya, itu pun sudah lama sekali. Pemiliknya telah merombak bagian dalamnya, menjadi benar-benar berbeda dengan ingatan Sakura. Kesannya sekarang, hangat dan menenangkan, serta terasa lebih lapang, mereka meninggikan langit-langitnya.

Ia menghabiskan _yakitori_ -nya dengan lambat, sembari mengamati detil apa saja yang mereka tambahkan di dinding dan sekitar pintunya. Tak ia sadari Sasuke telah menghabiskan sarapannya dan memandanginya dengan cara yang sama seperti cara dirinya mengagumi tempat ini. Sejenak ia kembali merasa seperti remaja yang pipinya panas, dan ia pun tertawa canggung.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak." Sasuke pun kembali menunduk, tetapi tak melakukan apa-apa, membuat Sakura gemas dan tak tahan untuk tidak menggenggam tangan Sasuke di atas meja sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ingin tambah lagi, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Ini cukup." Dia pun memberikan kesempatan untuk Sakura menghabiskan makanannya, kemudian bertanya, "Bagaimana Sarada?"

Sakura masih mempertahankan senyumannya. "Seratus persen dirimu di usia yang sama, Sasuke-kun. Aku benar-benar melihat dirimu di masa lalu di dirinya."

"Dia punya sifat supelnya darimu," tambah Sasuke tanpa mengangkat pandangannya, sembari menyeruput teh tanpa gulanya.

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Dia memulai banyak eksperimen. Dia membawa banyak praktikum dari sekolahnya untuk dia coba-coba sendiri di rumah. Sarada membuat binokulernya sendiri, Sasuke-kun, dan bahkan dia sudah bisa mengutak-atik komputer lama di sekolahnya."

"Bagus." Suara Sasuke datar, tetapi Sakura tahu Sasuke tidak bisa menahan rasa bangganya, terlihat dari bibirnya yang hampir tersenyum.

Kemudian Sakura memindahkan perhatian ke arah jendela. Hujan tak lagi sederas tadi, tetapi tanpa payung, orang-orang akan tetap kebasahan. Dan, ada lebih banyak orang yang datang. Aktivitas Minggu pagi mulai terlihat, dunia mulai bergerak, kota mulai hidup. Yang berjalan bersama-sama semakin merapat satu sama lain, yang sendirian mengamati hujan. Ada kehangatan di genggaman-genggaman tangan, tatapan yang mengagumi hujan. Sakura jadi sedikit menyesal tadi ia ingin marah pada hujan.

"Pulang sekarang?" tawar Sasuke.

Sakura mengulum senyumnya. "Kenapa tidak menyapa Konoha dulu?"

#

Sasuke tidak mau menyerahkan payung itu pada Sakura, meskipun Sakura berharap Sasuke mengizinkannya. Berbagi adalah hal terbaik yang ingin ia tawarkan pada Sasuke, namun sepertinya tidak untuk Sasuke di saat-saat seperti ini.

Sakura menunjukkan tempat-tempat baru di Konoha. Toko-toko yang berganti wajah, pemukiman yang ditata ulang. Rumah-rumah tua yang dipercantik. Bangunan lama yang tinggal sejarah. Kebun-kebun baru di pekarangan orang-orang, tentang teman-teman lama mereka yang meneruskan kehidupan dengan cara yang berbeda atau sama.

Sasuke hanya sesekali menimpali dengan cerita singkat tentang keamanan di luar, atau sekadar tanggapan singkat sebagai tanda bahwa ia mendengarkan.

Perempuan itu melihat beberapa orang yang familiar di perjalanan, sebagian dari mereka menyapa, sebagian tak menyadari hingga berlalu begitu saja. Sakura menceritakan beberapa teman baru Sarada, atau lingkaran pertemanannya selain yang di sekolah ataupun putra-putri dari sahabat-sahabat lama mereka berdua.

Lama-lama Sakura menyadari. Bukan hujan yang salah. Bukan cuaca yang mengacaukan. Tetapi harapannya untuk momen-momen sempurna. Harapan yang terlalu sempurna itu menakutkan; dia bisa menghancurkan dirinya sendiri.

Sakura tertawa kecil pada dirinya sendiri.

Bukan suasana cerahnya yang indah.

Tapi, orang yang berada di sisinya kini. Ia tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk menampakkan cengiran seperti anak usia dua belas lagi, sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sasuke. Cinta remaja itu tak pernah mati, hanya berganti muka, mendewasa dengan caranya sendiri tetapi tak pernah kehilangan jati dirinya: rasa bahagia karena hal-hal paling sederhana.

Ia tak melihat;

Sasuke juga tersenyum untuknya.

 **end.**

a/n: suatu kehormatan masih bisa menjadi bagian dari BTC :D selamat untuk pemenang, ya! semoga hadiah ini bisa menjadi motivasi kamu untuk terus berkarya dan menyebarkan keindahan, hehe. sekadar intermezzo, jika ingin melihat lebih jauh tentang 'koleksi' sakura, aku dapat referensi dari buku Stories from a Tearoom Window karya Chikamatsu (available on Periplus, ya!), bagus buat kamu-kamu yang ingin mendalami antiknya upacara minum teh.

sekali lagi selamat, ya! semoga suka dengan hadiah ini :D


End file.
